Promesa de sangre
by Aokiri
Summary: [AU] Ranma Saotome jamás esperaría ni desearía, con todos sus problemas que uno más se sumara; sin embargo Akane Tendō, una esclava que sólo desea volver a casa interfiere con sus planes. Sus vidas, unidas por un lazo de sangre ancestral, penden de un hilo en una carrera para devolver todo a su lugar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. :: • :: Regalo para Arashi Kawaii.


**Disclaimer:** No, no soy Rumiko. Ni millonaria. Ni japonesa. Ni Batman. Ni gano dinero con esto.

—Beteado por Koini, mi sensual jefa—.

 _[Regalo para Arashi Kawaii, del foro Ranmaniáticos]._

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, se tratan temas adultos. Sadismo y esclavitud.

* * *

• **Primera parte** •

 **Ataduras**

 _«De madrugada mis pensamientos puros volaban como telegramas; y en las ventanas encendidas toda la noche el retrato de la muerte hizo esfuerzos desesperados para huir.»_

 _—Joao Cabral de Melo._

* * *

 **Preludio |** _ **Necesidad**_

* * *

Se ha convertido en una necesidad.

Lo sabe, pero no teme, no mientras el aire se calienta a su alrededor y su visión periférica se disuelve para centrarse en un solo objetivo. La luz es escasa, pero no necesita ver para realizar sus movimientos, rápidos y feroces, tantas veces realizados anteriormente. No necesita luz para golear a su oponente hasta que sus nudillos arden y la sangre le cubre los puños.

Hay gritos de entusiasmo a su alrededor, pero no los escucha. No es como si le interesara. Lo único que percibe son los jadeos heridos de el chico frente a él y la sangre cayendo sobre la sucia lona sobre la que se encuentran. Su sudor, causado por el calor, corriendo por sus sienes y el éxtasis de sus manos impactando contra el enemigo. Los ojos de él llenos de terror. Su cuerpo convertido en un arma que no puede dejar de atacar. Las intensas luces sobre su cabeza difuminadas en un fondo oscuro que tiene el color de la sangre.

Se ha convertido en una necesidad.

Pero no le importa.

* * *

 **Capítulo primero | _Fuga_**

* * *

La calle es fría; sus pisadas rápidas sobre los charcos que salpican a su alrededor gotas de la lluvia ya extinta.

No está segura de si aún la siguen, no se arriesgará a voltear la mirada. La gabardina revolotea a su alrededor mientras corre adentrándose en la ciudad, apenas horas antes de que despunte el alba con el corazón en un puño. Los ha perdido, está casi segura. Lo ha conseguido. Tiene su libertad de vuelta.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en el borde de sus ojos, no se detiene. No puede confiarse, bajo ningún concepto dejar de avanzar. La ciudad está muerta, es una bruma gris de edificios y calles abandonadas sumida en neblina ocasionada por la lluvia y la humedad; el ambiente huele a sal. Sus pies le duelen, su pecho arde, y la adrenalina de la persecución le corre por las venas, no se detiene. Escucha un grito enfadado, a lo lejos, el destello de una linterna y corre más rápido, con fuerzas renovadas, energía otorgada por el miedo. No pueden alcanzarla, si lo hacen, todo terminará.

Cruza calles con pasos apresurados, corriendo gira repentinamente en cada esquina, en cada ocasión que tiene tratando de confundirlos. No puede estar segura de si está a salvo, la incertidumbre se aferra a su estómago en un doloroso arañazo que parece no tener fin. Desea cerrar los ojos y que todo termine. Pero no es momento para pensamientos de ese tipo, está consciente del riesgo que implica bajar la guardia. Así que sigue corriendo.

Siente que sus jadeos resuenan por toda la ciudad, quizá por todo el mundo, que gritan su posición como si de una bengala se tratase. Es consciente del frío que hace, de lo débil que está, de que no resistirá mucho más y de que aún están demasiado cerca, aún no está a salvo. Pero, incluso si muere esa madrugada, debe intentarlo. O todo lo que ha pasado para llegar a ese momento será en vano.

•

El recuerdo de su celda invade su mente.

Era una jaula de oro, podría decirse; jamás pasó incomodidades superficiales, siempre con personas que satisfacían sus necesidades al instante, casi como una princesa. Pero una princesa encerrada en una torre.

No se le permitía salir a menos que el maestro lo ordenara, así que pasaba días enteros mirando por la única ventana, contando los días en cuenta regresiva para poder salir al mundo real, para formar parte de la vida de la que estaba aislada. Pasaba horas dando vueltas en su amplia habitación, que con el tiempo se había vuelto opresiva y pequeña; conocía cada rincón, podía ubicarse perfectamente con los ojos cerrados. De esa forma, había descubierto un pasillo oculto por una pequeña puerta, cerca de la ventana, por donde había una conección directa con la cocina. Gracias a eso, había podido explorar por completo su prisión; conocer a cada persona que entraba y salía, saber todas las formas de escapar. Aun así, aguradó. Sabía que si escapaba antes del tiempo establecido, ocurrirían desgracias, su maestro ardería en cólera y se descargaría contra sus seres amados. De cualquier forma, sólo debía esperar, pues la dejarían salir y podría volver al mundo, a la realidad ajena que miraba con anhelo diario por su ventana.

Fue cuando se cumplieron diez años cuando supo que no la dejarían salir jamás.

El acuerdo bajo el que había sido encerrada se había roto: el maestro pagaría para comprarla completamente y no la dejaría marcharse de vuelta a casa habiendo pasado diez años, como había prometido, con la familia de la que apenas tenía vagos recuerdos pero que deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Al enterarse, gracias a las puertas secretas que había descubierto, se decidió a no dejarse controlar, jamás doblegarse una vez más ante la voluntad de aquel _oyabun_ , jefe del clan yakuza que la había llevado lejos de su hogar, que la mantenía cautiva, ahora, contra su voluntad. Había planeado, durante meses, y entonces por primera vez en diez años había puesto un pie en el mundo exterior, fuera de su jaula de oro, escapando como tantas otras veces había imaginado que lo hacía.

Su primer paso hacia la libertad.

•

La dirección del viento cambia, el cabello le cubre los ojos durante un instante; una persona sale del callejón, que a esas horas debería estar desierto.

Ha averiguado los horarios de cada persona que trabaja para el maestro que la tiene cautiva; sabe hacia dónde dirigirse para no encontrar nadie a su paso. Ese territorio es restringido, ningún civil se atrevería a pasear por esos territorios, pertenecientes a la mafia japonesa, por lo tanto, aquella persona no podría ser más que uno de los hombres que la persiguen, un yakuza del clan Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, el clan conocido como «Todo Vale».

Su corazón salta hasta su garganta y las náuseas le invaden, su determinación se derrumba. Todo ha terminado. El hombre usa ropa negra, distintiva de sus perseguidores, se confunde entre las sombras de los altos edificios, y habría pasado desapercibido para ella si no fuera por su mirada: un rápido vistazo de un azul profundo que hace que su mundo se detenga para comenzar a correr una vez más a toda velocidad. La paranoia le invade. Está rodeada, es lo más seguro. Por eso la han dejado llegar tan lejos, por eso la han dejado saborear la libertad, tocarla con las yemas de los dedos; para arrebatarsela, sabiendo que estaba tan cerca, sabiendo que estuvo a punto de lograrlo. Desgarrando en virutas lo único que le queda. Esperanza.

Sus rodillas tiemblan, siente que cae y se aferra a la ira que le carcome el corazón, la misma que la impulsó a huir, la que le da fuerzas para no derrumbarse en lágrimas. Luchará, eso es seguro. No piensa rendirse ahora que todo está perdido, no dará marcha atrás. Su vida carece de significado ahora que sabe que morirá dentro de poco: puede atacar sin reservas ni temor, porque ahora es un cadáver con un poco de tiempo que piensa aprovechar.

Respira profundo y corre en pos de el hombre de negro, sabiendo que en cuanto de el primer golpe, se firmará su sentencia de muerte.

Sus sentidos se agudizan y su respiración se regula a un clamado susurro; su aliento sube en volutas de vaho. De alguna manera, saber cuál es el final le tranquiliza, saber que hay personas que debe golpear a su alrededor la calma; la incertidumbre de la persecución minaba sus fuerzas, la expectativa la paralizaba. Ahora que tiene un objetivo, un lugar al que dirigir su rabia, es mucho más fácil, algo que puede manejar, algo físico contra lo que puede luchar.

Sabiendo que los hombres que la persiguen pueden atacar desde cualquier ángulo en cualquier momento, se prepara, pero sigue corriendo contra el hombre cuyas facciones se recortan en la oscuridad y que voltea justo a tiempo para evadir su patada, dirigida a la cabeza que tiene una larga trenza. Él la mira sorprendido durante un instante, sus ojos se endurecen de inmediato y salta con inusitada agilidad hacia atrás girando en el aire, cayendo en una postura de combate perfectamente equilibrada. Akane espera que de la señal para que la ataquen, espera el golpe por detrás, espera que pase cualquier cosa mientras el aire parece enfriarse y ella también adopta una firme postura, con los pies a la altura de los hombros y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

El ceño fruncido que oscurece su rostro gracias a las sombras la atemoriza, sus ojos azules son de una estudiada frialdad que le parece ligeramente conocida. Sus ropas negras, con un aire chino le confunden, pues no es el uniforme negro que esperaba. Está mal vendado de uno de sus brazos, la herida es reciente pues la sangre mancha el blanco vendaje, le da un aire salvaje que complementa a expresión feroz recortada por las sombras.

Sin embargo, no hace movimientos hacia ella, tampoco una señal de ataque. La estudia cuidadosamente, como si buscara algo en su rostro, como si estuviese confundido. Ella se pregunta si su misión será llevarla de vuelta, y no matarla; un estremecimiento recorre su espalda ante esa posibilidad. Prefiere morir a regresar, sin duda.

—Una emboscada —escupe, molesta ante el silencio de su perseguidor—. Sus hombres no tienen honor.

— _¿Qué? —_ en los ojos enemigos resplandece una chispa de duda, antes de que ella cargue una vez más y lance dos golpes dirigidos a su estómago, que él evade saltando sobre Akane de nuevo. Gruñe y se lanza una vez más contra él en una combinación de patadas llenas de furia—. No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, ¡deja de atacarme, mujer loca! —grita enfadado con voz profunda inclinándose para evitar una serie de patadas, la molestia ardiendo en sus ojos.

Siente que el aire se espesa a su alrededor, que el mundo se acelera.

La esquiva una vez más, con una facilidad casi pasmosa que no hace más que infundir fuerzas a sus golpes. Ella sabe que el maestro tiene hábiles hombres a su servicio, se ha enfrentado a unos cuantos, sin embargo, ese joven está en un nivel superior. Predice sus movimientos como si estuviesen escritos en su frente, apenas se mueve pero no es tocado en ningún momento. La incredulidad alimenta su fuerza; debe de tener un punto débil, _debe_ tenerlo.

—¡No tiene caso fingir, sé que vienes a capturarme! ¡No me llevarás de vuelta! —aúlla entre un grito de coraje, apuntando a sus puntos vitales, pero sin llegar a conectar ningún golpe. Debido a la frustración, comienza a perder su postura después de unos minutos de ataques infructuosos, su defensa baja durante un instante y se da cuenta demasiado tarde, pues el hombre aprovecha su abertura y la inmoviliza con una efectiva llave de yudo, tomando sus muñecas que estaban a medio camino de un puñetazo y colocándolas en su espalda. Sus brazos se quejan y el pánico asciende sobre ella cuando el hombre susurra en su oído, sin jadear siquiera por el esfuerzo. La han vencido demasiado rápido, y Akane se sume en la sorpresa de la facilidad con la que ha sido derrotada. Ahora será llevada de vuelta con el maestro; no tiene escapatoria. Ha perdido.

—Yo no te he hecho nada chica estúpida, ¡no te conozco! —resopla con su aliento caliente sobre ella en un reclamo feroz que la paraliza—, ahora déjame en paz antes que que te lastime de verdad, idiota —la suelta bruscamente dejándola caer estrellando su cuerpo contra la acera, sucia, llena de desechos y botellas de licor vacías, y comenzar a alejarse a pasos rápidos. Uno de sus pies tiene una ligera vacilación que no había notado antes, al mirar su espalda, confundida pues no la ha capturado como esperaba, un recuerdo llega a su mente y abre los ojos con sorpresa alzándose hacia él, parpadeando rápidamente con los brazos temblando. Ha visto esa espalda antes. Se acerca arrastrándose, llamándolo débilmente.

El hombre la mira de reojo con la nariz arrugada y gira hacia ella sobre el hombro, quizá para terminar con Akane como ha prometido, sus ojos ardiendo de fastidio. Cuando gira en su dirección, ella mira su rostro, reconociendo sus facciones al salir la luna del mar de nubes en la que se encontraba oculta. Sus cejas amplias enmarcando su rostro dolorosamente familiar.

—Eres... eres Ranma Saotome —jadea con estupor y reconocimiento en la voz, aún mirándolo desde el piso con las manos siendo su soporte ante la sorpresa.

—Bueno, duh —el hombre hace un gesto con la boca y lanza su trenza sobre su hombro. La mira desde arriba a unos cuentos metros de distancia; Akane está estupefacta.

—Entonces… ¿no vienes a capturarme? —sus ojos lo miran atentos e inquisitivos.

Él bufa, deteniéndose antes de llegar a ella, a punto de responder, cuando suenan las voces que la han perseguido durante toda la noche, las voces de sus perseguidores reales. El miedo la asalta, mirando al hombre sobre ella con desesperación. Si él de verdad es Ranma Saotome, entonces ha estado perdiendo el tiempo intentando luchar contra él, más aún creyendo que intenta llevarla de vuelta a su prisión. Si de verdad es Ranma Saotome, quizá él pueda ser su única oportunidad de sobrevivir. El chico de la trenza mira más allá de su espalda, hacia donde brillan las linternas de los hombres que la persiguen, su boca forma una mueca de disgusto. Ella maquina un plan en su mente desesperada por sobrevivir, las ideas apelotonándose y explotando como fuegos artificiales. Mira a Ranma Saotome y se decide; como si el mundo se hubiese detenido en un silencio de agonía.

—¿Qué está…?

Antes de que él pueda reaccionar, Akane inhala profundo, toma una botella de licor vacía de las que se encuentran a su alrededor y la estrella contra el piso; los cristales que rebotan crean un par de pequeños cortes en su rostro, pero ella no detiene su movimiento. Ataca a Ranma lanzándose hacia el brazo donde tiene la herida y corta la palma de su mano con los restos de la botella antes de que él pueda retroceder, la sangre ensucia sus ropas y su cabello al tiempo que Ranma la mira con indignación aguerrida, preparándose una vez más para un ataque, pero ella no lo ataca a él. Corta su propia palma y se levanta con piernas temblorosas al oír más cerca las voces graves y ver los reflejos de las linternas en los ojos del confundido chico de la trenza. Se acerca un paso, él retrocede y Akane, con lágrimas en los ojos intenta acercarse más. _Por favor, por favor, lo siento._

—O-oye, ¿qué estás tratando de…? —balbucea él, repentinamente desarmado ante las lágrimas femeninas.

Akane no deja de repetirse que es una pésima idea. También se repite que puede ser su única oportunidad de volver a casa. Antes de que Ranma huya una vez más, une sus manos, mezclando la sangre de ambas heridas abiertas y dibuja con dedos temblorosos y rápidos en el dorso de su mano unida, con la sangre que corre por sus heridas abiertas de sangre entremezclada.

約束

 _Promesa_.

—Ranma Saotome, llévame a casa —susurra, en el momento en el que los hombres apuntan sus linternas hacia ellos.

* * *

 **Capítulo segundo | _Intercepción_**

* * *

Han pasado dos horas desde que la pelea ha terminado, una desde que despertó de su inconsciencia, y lleva media hora tratando de averiguar dónde diablos está.

Todo sería más fácil si pudiera saltar, con un par de vueltas por los tejados y estaría de nuevo en su casa, descansando, curando sus heridas y durmiendo, no necesariamente en ese orden. Pero se ha lastimado un pie, por lo cual un gran salto podría hacer que se lo dislocara. Por lo que puede ver a su alrededor, se encuentra en algún barrio en el sur de Kōbe, probablemente cerca del puerto de Shinkocho, pues la abundante neblina y el ligero olor salado sólo puede provenir del mar. Eso es bueno, no está demasiado lejos de casa.

Con una idea aproximada de a dónde tiene que dirigirse, a regañadientes agradeciéndole al viejo por dejarlo tan cerca, sale del callejón donde se encuentra y por un momento, ve a una chica corriendo; es apenas un vistazo, pero la expresión de la chica tiene algo que no le agrada, así que se gira rápidamente, sin poder evitar el breve contacto visual: un par de desesperados ojos marrones.

Intenta ignorarla, pero siente su mirada en la nuca, y la imagen de la gabardina revoloteando entre sus piernas sobre un sucio atuendo blanco impresa en la cabeza. Pisa un charco, causado por la lluvia de hace unas horas, cojeando apenas, gruñendo para sus adentros intentando pensar en otra cosa. Piensa en la pelea, entonces, los golpes impactando contra él, brutales. Sus propios golpes, salvajes, desesperados y acertivos, pero no lo suficiente, lo sabe. Aunque ha ganado a todos los oponentes que el viejo le ha puesto enfrente, nunca alcanza la perfección, el dominio completo, y eso le frustra. Esta vez, incluso, apenas ganó por poco y él mismo sufrió graves heridas quedando inconsciente apenas se anunció que él era el ganador.

Mira el cielo cubierto de nubes por un segundo al sentir sus sentidos gritando _¡peligro!_ , escucha un par de pisadas sigilosas; gira, mirando sorprendido durante un instante, y después salta para evadir una patada que va directa a su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen bruscamente, y al caer suavemente con apenas una relamida de dolor en el pie no se sorprende mucho al ver que la chica de la gabardina le ha atacado, seguramente es una vagabunda, hay muchas personas sin hogar en esa zona, le ha tocado lidiar con algunos. Eso piensa al inicio.

Después ella comienza a gritar cosas sin sentido sobre emboscadas, y Ranma deduce que no se trata de una vagabunda, después de todo. Evade sus golpes con relativa facilidad, apreciando su buena técnica, estudiada, pero básica para él. Su largo cabello atado tiene reflejos azulados; sus ojos marrones están llenos de determinación que es algo molesta y fuera de lugar en una mujer tan menuda y en apariencia delicada como ella. Irritado por las tonterías que dice, y porque ha comenzado a cansarse pues la herida en el pie le molesta, busca una apertura y la inmoviliza, queriendo acabar con el asunto. Al acercarse, su olor se le hace familiar, y de alguna forma no le agrada del todo. La tira con brusquedad después de unas cuantas palabras mordaces esperando que sea suficiente e intenta alejarse lo más rápido posible antes de que ella pueda ponerse en pie. Pero entonces se arrastra hacia él y sabe que el único remedio es dejarla inconsciente, lo lamenta mucho pero en ese momento no tiene ánimos para soportar chicas ruidosas que le atacan de la nada.

Al girarse, la luna sale de entre las densas nubes, iluminando el rostro de la mujer.

Lo mira con sorpresa y reconocimiento marcados en sus finas facciones, insoportablemente femeninas, y al ella murmurar su nombre. Un recuerdo lejano bulle en su memoria, al que no logra darle forma. Se acerca un poco más y bufa, sus labios se estremecen, y él está a punto de contestar cuando escucha las voces.

Son voces de hombre, enfadadas, y van acompañadas de linternas. Probablemente han escuchado a la chica gritar, se pregunta si es la policía con cierta molestia. Entonces reconoce una de las voces y mira de reojo a la chica, las palabras «emboscada», «capturar» y «llevar de vuelta» comienzan a cobrar sentido en su mente. Ella es una fugitiva. Además, una fugitiva buscada por el viejo. Hace una mueca hacia las linternas parpadeantes cuando escucha el crujido de una botella rompiéndose, voltea demasiado tarde.

El corte en su palma arde, soltando un par de gotas de sangre que caen sobre ella y lo toma desprevenido. Es considerable; cerrar su puño para ponerse a la defensiva es un suplicio. Se regaña a sí mismo por bajar la guardia creyendo a la mujer, derrotada, indefensa y se prepara para un segundo ataque inmediatamente adoptando su postura de combate, consciente de que ella tiene un arma ahora. Pero lo único que ve es que ella se hiere a sí misma con el mismo vidrio roto, los ojos desamparados que no tienen sentido y las luces de las linternas a sus espaldas. Ella avanza y él retrocede, ahora no sabe qué diablos está pasando. La mujer comienza a llorar por algún motivo y Ranma se descoloca ante unas lágrimas tan bizarras y fuera de lugar, pero sin embargo, desconsoladoras. Se ve como si ella estuviese a punto de hacer un sacrificio enorme, como si tuviera que dar su vida.

—O-oye, ¿qué estás tratando de…?

Se acerca más y Ranma está demasiado pasmado como para alejarse de nuevo. Ella toma su mano derecha, entrelaza sus dedos y las luces de las linternas confabulan con la luna para hacerla ver como una aparición, un fantasma de mirada triste y ojos llorosos que suplica su ayuda. Parpadea tratando de espabilar y apartarse, pero es tarde.

La sangre de sus manos entrelazadas se mezcla, y él no necesita ver el dorso de su mano para ver los kanjis que ha dibujado. El susurro de su voz calmada le cae encima como una roca, como si el mundo se hubiese puesto de cabeza y todo se hubiese vuelto demasiado brillante.

—Ranma Saotome, llévame a casa.

Su cabeza se llena de enojo, la suelta bruscamente y mira con incredulidad el kanji en su mano, _promesa,_ que está marcado en sangre sobre su piel antes de que las lámparas le deslumbren y le hagan entrecerrar los ojos. Seis figuras humanas se acercan, pero Ranma no puede ver sus rostros, escondidos entre las sombras que proporcionan las cegadoras linternas. Mira acusadoramente a la mujer, que lo mira a él como un maldito conejo asustado; ahora no le importa como luzca. Se jura a sí mismo que jamás, nunca, la perdonará por lo que acaba de hacer. La ira se revuelve dentro de su estómago y olvida el dolor que le provoca cerrar las manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos están tan pálidos como el rostro de esa estúpida mujer.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le exclama furioso con los dientes apretados. Ella acaba de unir sus vidas y lo único que hace es mirarlo con indignación, pero con los ojos llenos de miedo. Los rastros de sus lágrimas aún permanecen en sus mejillas.

—¡No es momento para explicaciones! —gruñe, feroz, y mira a los hombres que ahora los rodean, un imperceptible temblor recorriendo sus rodillas.

Ranma los mira también, pero ya sabe de quién se trata. Una de las figuras se adelanta, bajando su linterna y les sonríe con un aire sofisticado que le da asco. Su voz le ha llegado inconfundible desde hace unos minutos.

—Ranma Saotome, parece que has encontrado a nuestra adorable presa, yo, Kuno Tatewaki, te ofrezco mis más sinceros agradecimientos —se inclina hacia él y se acerca más a paso lento; la mujer se encoge—. Ah, mi querida diosa con alma de tigresa, es hora de regresar con su maestro, vamos, no seas tímida, ¡corre a mis brazos!

Las palabras que Kuno pronuncia van acompañadas de un tono respetuoso, entusiasta y anticuado, demasiado meloso para el gusto de Ranma. Tiene el cabello peinado perfectamente, su traje negro a la medida está inverosímilmente arreglado después de correr. Los brazos extendidos hacia la mujer como si ella realmente fuese a saltar hacia ellos, su sola figura hace que a Ranma le den ganas de vomitar. Es parte de la guardia personal del _oyabun,_ el jefe del clan yakuza predominante de la zona.

 _«Ranma Saotome, llévame a casa»._

Esa frase no deja de resonar dentro de sus oídos, la herida de su mano escoce. ¿Qué diablos con ese tipo de petición? ¿Ella sabe qué le está pidiendo? Es una fugitiva, cualquier atisbo de ayuda hacia ella es considerado traición contra el clan, contra _su_ clan. Si la ayuda, no podrá dar marcha atrás, sabe lo que le espera. Sin embargo, ha hecho una promesa; la más importante de todas, una promesa de sangre, de la cual no puede escapar ni retractarse. Se odia a sí mismo y a la mujer mientras también se adelanta, poniéndose delante de la chica que no ha dejado de mirar a todos con desagrado y cierta cantidad de miedo. Kuno alza una ceja, mirándolo con escepticismo y confusión.

—En realidad, Kuno, —dice, escupiendo cada palabra como si fuera ácido fuera de su boca—, ella es mi presa.

Los hombres detrás del criado del viejo se remueven, agitando las linternas con inquietud e incredulidad. Durante un breve segundo, se permite a sí mismo saborear el miedo que infunde en aquellos sujetos. Incluso Kuno hace una mueca de incomodidad. Su sólo nombre hace temblar a los subordinados de el viejo, qué divertido.

—Me parece, Ranma Saotome, que no comprendes del todo la delicada situación en la que nos encontramos —Kuno sonríe, recuperando su perdido, sólo por un momento, encanto—. Esta bella mujer que proclamas tu presa es una de las criadas del maestro, _nuestro_ maestro. Espero que comprendas que ella tiene que volver con nosotros, debido a que el maestro la aprecia bastante como parte de su corte…

Ranma bufa, interrumpiendo al subordinado. Kuno alza la vista, con un tic en la ceja; Ranma sabe que Kuno tampoco lo soporta, pero él sabe que el chico de la trenza también es uno de los favoritos de su maestro. Nunca hará nada a menos que le rete directamente, cosa que, desgraciadamente, está a punto de hacer.

El _oyabun_ lo matará, y será una muerte dolorosa, eso seguro.

—Me trae sin cuidado lo que diga el maestro —se obliga a decir, deseando nunca haberse encontrado con aquella maldita mujer. Cierra los ojos un momento más mientras parpadea, para infundirse fuerzas—. Tendrás que pasar sobre mí si quieres llegar a ella.

Se da asco a sí mismo, ese es el tipo de palabras que esperaba nunca tener que pronunciar en su vida. La chica a sus espaldas se tensa, tiene el horrible presentimiento de que está sonriendo. Más le vale que no; no soportaría ver su sonrisa burlona sin comenzar a gritar.

Kuno sonríe de lado, ha esperado ese momento desde que lo vio, probablemente ha esperado para poder atacar desde que se conocieron. Ranma piensa que, seguramente, es lo único que tiene en común con él. Kuno lanza a un lado su linterna, y saca una pistola de su saco imposiblemente bien planchado, uniforme que el maestro les obliga a usar. La chica a su espaldas jadea.

—Muy bien, Saotome —dice torciendo su engreída sonrisa—. Acepto tu desafío.

Sus subordinados se remueven una vez más, esta vez de emoción. Las luces aún los deslumbran, él sabe que tiene las de perder teniendo que proteger no sólo su vida, sino también la de la chiquilla molesta que toma su camisa negra con tanta fuerza que cree que va a desgarrarla.

—Ranma… —susurra ella con preocupación, y eso no hace más que molestarlo. ¿Ahora se preocupa? Para empezar, si Ranma no estuviese atado por la promesa, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo.

—Tú cállate —espeta en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar el arma o a Kuno—. Todo esto es tu culpa.

Las estrellas comienzan a aclararse. El arma de su adversario es también imposiblemente negra, demasiado bien cuidada, casi pareciera que no la utiliza. Pero Ranma sabe que si, y de esa distancia, hay muy pocas probabilidades de que falle un tiro a muerte. Sólo se le ocurre una vía de escape, una muy, muy estúpida, teniendo en cuenta lo único que a Kuno le vuelve realmente loco.

—Cuando te diga, salta —gruñe apenas abriendo la boca en un susurro casi imperceptible dirigido a sus espaldas. No sabe si le ha escuchado, no puede comprobarlo.

 _«Ranma Saotome, llévame a casa»._

Maldita fuera esa estúpida mujer.

Decide que esos no son los mejores «últimos pensamientos» demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Capítulo tercero | _Corte_**

* * *

Akane, para su desgracia, conoce a Kuno Tatewaki.

Al ser parte de la corte del maestro, usualmente es escoltada por su guardia personal, siempre acompañada al salir por ese hombre, que por algún extraño motivo, tiene la equivocada idea de que ella estaba enamorada de él.

Molesto y con una manera bastante extraña de hablar, Akane lo había rechazado más de una vez mediante palabras, después, golpes. Jamás le pareció intimidante o especialmente terrorífico, sólo muy pesado y con algún problema en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, al mirarle apuntar con la pistola a Ranma, sus ojos son agudos y fríos, tiene la mirada afilada; su mano no tiembla ni vacila. Claramente hará un tiro a muerte al hombre que se ha puesto frente suyo, protegiéndola. Akane no deja de temblar.

La posibilidad de volver con el maestro, a su corte de chicas guapas de mirada vacía a acatar órdenes libidinosas del maestro sin rechistar le llena el estómago de ácido. Ahora que ha desobedecido, si regresa, habrá consecuencias severas. Consecuencias que no está preparada para afrontar, que no desea considerar siquiera. La voz en el fondo de su cabeza, su miedo y el sabor metálico en la boca, sus puños apretados pegándose a la espalda de Ranma como una lapa. Está consciente del enojo del muchacho; tiene motivos válidos. Pero la seguridad envenenada que ofrece la promesa es lo único que necesita hasta el momento, lo único que puede mantenerla con vida.

Espera la señal que él le indica, no está muy segura de cómo saltando lograrán salvarse, pero confía en Ranma, al menos en sus habilidades. Lo ha visto luchar; es un luchador invicto e innato, el ser humano más fuerte que jamás haya conocido.

Kuno reta con los ojos a su protector a hacer un movimiento, pero él no se mueve ni un centímetro; su postura es tan firme que Akane teme que se ha quedado pegado al piso.

—¡Ahora!

La voz de Ranma rasga el silencio, alertando sus sentidos, haciendo que salte tan alto como pueden sus piernas. Kuno reacciona lentamente por la sorpresa, el gatillo resbala de su dedo; para cuando tiene un blanco fijo de nuevo, Akane ha caído en uno de los hombros de Ranma de sentón, siendo sujetada con fuerza por el muchacho con uno de sus brazos. Su gabardina aún revolotea a su alrededor cuando mira su expresión, una sonrisa salvaje y burlona que a Akane le da mala espina. Su largo cabello golpea en su espalda cuando Ranma vuelve a hablar.

—¡Mira esto Kuno!

Usando su mano libre, él prácticamente arranca su ropa, el sucio atuendo blanco que había cambiado por el kimono que usaba en casa del maestro destruido, dejando a la vista su estómago, sus hombros y sus piernas, mucho de su escote y casi nada a la imaginación. El sonrojo se apresura a su rostro, grita ultrajada retractándose de cada palabra alabadora que pensó de ese pervertido, e intenta golpear a su supuesto salvador. Pero él ya no está ahí.

Kuno, que ha entreabierto ligeramente la boca de la impresión olvida cómo disparar y apenas percibe al recibir una patada en el rostro proporcionada por Ranma, que lo derriba. Un desagradable crujido resuena en la calle, el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose y una trenza agitándose en el viento mientras disparos atruenan la noche.

Las linternas giran mareando a Akane, que ha sido dejada sin ningún cuidado sobre la acera cayendo sobre su trasero al ser arrojada por Ranma. Se pone en pie con dificultad intentando no perder de vista al chico de la trenza que abate a dos hombres de Kuno con facilidad, de certeros golpes que crean el sonido de huesos quebrándose. El aire frío la azota, las balas cruzan el aire entre Ranma y los enemigos que comienzan a entrar en pánico, disparando sin cuidado hacia la sombra mortífera que él se ha vuelto. Akane no puede estar más que horrorizada ante la maestría con que elimina a los subordinados, la cruel facilidad con la que tuerce brazos en ángulos dolorosos y rompe piernas de golpes contundentes, como si fuesen de cristal.

Los disparos disminuyen, los gemidos de dolor aumentan. Se lleva las manos a la boca al recibir una helada mirada de Ranma cuando termina con los cinco adversarios; sus ojos han dejado de parecer humanos de un azul que parece brillar de brutalidad contenida. Inconscientemente retrocede, él se endereza y la mira con superioridad. Se ha encargado de seis hombres armados y entrenados en menos de un minuto, los derrotados con contusiones graves y el recuerdo de una sombra cegadora inundando su mente de terror.

Ahora Ranma respira profundamente, su pie izquierdo vacila en el aire y tiene el rostro perlado de sudor; su trenza se mece en su espalda. Tiene la apariencia de un depredador, de un asesino a sangre fría y Akane, por un segundo, teme.

—¿Y? —le pregunta, con un gesto de indiferencia—. ¿Te das cuenta a lo que te enfrentabas, niña estúpi…?

El disparo los sorprende a ambos.

Ranma retrocede justo a tiempo para que una bala no le atraviese el cerebro, pero le rasguña el rostro y mancha de sangre su mejilla. Los dos miran hacia el origen del disparo; Kuno, con el rostro ensangrentado y de ambas fosas nasales rebosando de líquido vital, le apunta a Ranma. Su traje por primera vez desarreglado y cubierto de polvo, sin embargo, sus ojos son tan fríos como los de Ranma. Los gemidos de dolor de sus subordinados parecen apagarse ante la presencia que emana Kuno.

—Buena jugada, Saotome —concede con voz nasal y borboteante—. El antiguo arte de la distracción cobarde, una sucia técnica usada con frecuencia en tu familia, ¿me equivoco? —sonríe con altanería, sin esperar respuesta—. No, no me equivoco. Me parece un vil acto de tu parte deshonrar a mi diosa con alma de tigresa; tendrás que pagar.

Alza una mano y mueve los dedos; Akane no está muy segura de qué está haciendo hasta que ve las sombras removerse a su alrededor. Ahora que no hay linternas no puede ver rostros, pero sabe que hay varios hombres a su alrededor debido a que escucha las pistolas siendo cargadas y los cuerpos de los heridos siendo arrastrados. Están rodeados.

Ranma cuadra la mandíbula, Kuno no lo pierde de vista. Sabe que no va a caer en el mismo truco de la ropa, además, Akane se encuentra a varios metros de distancia. El silencio es tenso, interrumpido sólo por las respiraciones profundas de los yakuzas.

El primer disparo no proviene del arma de Kuno, sino de algún lugar a espaldas de Ranma. Inmediatamente, el lugar se llena de balas cruzadas que él, asombrosamente, comienza a esquivar cerrando los ojos y moviéndose ágilmente, como si bailara, percibiendo los disparos. Akane, con ganas de gritarle que no sea idiota, avanza un paso hacia él, pero al darse cuenta de que no ha muerto se queda paralizada. El hombre, con los párpados cerrados con fuerza y la respiración contenida parece una fuerza sobrenatural; se balancea como una hoja en medio de una tormenta sin ser afectada, dejándose llevar con la brisa. Sin embargo, hay algo en el ángulo de sus brazos, en la agudeza de sus gestos, como si pudiese ver todo, que le pone los pelos de punta, que hace que algo en su instinto grite. Ese hombre, con su rostro calmado y oscurecido por las sombras de la noche, es una especie de ser invencible, algún dios reencarnado en un humano.

Akane parpadea, sus ojos, secos de mirar tan fijamente a Ranma le arden. Sabe que Ranma no es un dios, le ha visto sangrar y el miedo en sus ojos antes, mucho antes, le ha visto mostrar debilidad. Se obliga a sí misma a mirar la lucha de una manera objetiva, concentrándose en las balas que rasgan el aire con sonidos que resuenan en su cabeza, combinados con los gritos de guerra de los yakuzas. Ninguna impacta directamente, sin embargo, su cuerpo está lleno de arañazos y su ropa comienza a ser desgarrada; el piso a su alrededor se humedece de carmín. Akane se da cuenta de que no puede resistir mucho tiempo, y que en cuanto terminen con él, van a ir por ella. Ha quedado fuera del área de tiro, por lo que supone que nadie le presta atención debido a que ella, ciertamente, no es el enemigo a vencer. Se ajusta la gabardina para cubrir su ropa rasgada con determinación y se dirige en silencio hacia una de las sombras; no va a dejar que maten a Ranma, esos yakuzas lamentarán haberla subestimado.

Toma otra botella del suelo al acercarse a paso firme y golpea al primer sujeto delante de ella; la botella se parte en pedazos entre sus manos. Se abalanza hacia el siguiente más cercano y lo golpea en lo que supone es su costado, quitándole la respiración de una patada. Un par más mira hacia ella; sus gafas de visión nocturna refulgen y una mueca de incomprensión cruza por sus rostros antes de abatirlos con facilidad de dos golpes en el rostro. Comparados con Ranma, su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo es básica, está ahora a favor de Akane, así que comienza a golpear a diestra y siniestra hacia las sombras que, sorprendidas, no esperan el ataque.

Los disparos disminuyan una vez más, y las órdenes vociferadas con molestia por Kuno ocupan su lugar. Ella se mueve entre los yakuzas para no ser capturada, corriendo y escabulléndose creando confusión. Ranma, que ha vuelto a abrir los ojos y aprovecha la algarabía y el alto al fuego que ha creado, se escabulle a su lado y juntos comienzan a abatir adversarios.

La calle se llena de gritos y golpes a ciegas, no está muy segura de a quién ataca, pero confía en que no sea Ranma. Se alejan uno del otro entre los cuerpos que caen y los que se arrastran, corriendo para no ser alcanzados por alguna bala de las pocas que aún resuenan; probablemente obra de Kuno, que desesperado trata de reunir a sus hombres gritando órdenes y amenazas sobre ellos.

Akane, después de abatir a un hombre recibe un golpe perdido en el estómago, que hace que trastabille hacia atrás y tropiece con algún yakuza caído, chocando contra alguien entre la oscuridad. Intenta alejarse, pero su cabello atado es capturado de un fuerte jalón y una exclamación de victoria, ella grita de dolor golpeando desesperada al hombre. Escucha un gruñido debido al impacto que se ha producido con su codo, pero su cabello no es soltado sino jalado con más fuerza. Las lágrimas de dolor acuden a sus ojos, pero se muerde la lengua para no gritar. Siente que su cuero cabelludo será arrancado; el hombre trastabilla con ella.

—Mi querida diosa, que afortunado encontrarte en toda esta confusión; debe ser el amor que nos une —jadea Kuno con voz pegajosa sobre su oreja, siente la sangre salpicando su rostro con asco, tomado una profunda inhalación de sorpresa—. Ahora regresemos con el maestro, has causado algunos problemas, me temo. Después consumaremos nuestro amor, como estamos destinados.

En la oscuridad de la calle solo puede ver sombras corriendo y chocando entre sí, y busca frenéticamente una trenza en el viento sin hallarla. Intenta golpear una vez más a Kuno, infructuosamente pues él la jala, arrancando un quejido ultrajado de sus labios.

—Disculpa mi brusquedad, amada tigresa —canturrea Kuno— pero tendrás que mantenerte quieta si no…

Akane no quiere mantenerse quieta. Se revuelve y logra conectar una patada alta en su rostro, es liberada y los ojos de su presunto captor relucen de enfado contenido mientras cubre su nariz con las manos retrocediendo. Ella intenta alejarse con un nombre formándose en su garganta para pedir ayuda, pero es detenida por su sentidos que gritan atronadoramente, haciendo que gire la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Kuno, que ha sacado su arma y apunta, ella se queda quieta. Escucha la voz de Ranma desafiante y los gemidos de dolor detrás de ella, pero es como si ocurriera en otro plano. Comienza a sudar frío, su boca se seca mientras alza las manos lentamente y gira completamente.

—No hubiera querido llegar a estos extremos pero tu encantadora y fogosa actitud no me deja opción —dice él, su voz aún borboteante, para después escupir sangre sobre la acera—. Tendrás que estar inconsciente pues el maestro te quiere viva para castigarte como es debido… no temas, no dispararé a ningún punto mortal.

El grito se atora en su garganta cuando la mano de Kuno se mueve para disparar, y cierra los ojos con brusquedad, esperando el dolor e intentando prepararse para él, con sus pensamientos completamente en blanco. Sin embargo el dolor no llega. Escucha dos disparos y una bala repica detrás de ella, a centímetros de su pierna derecha, sin crear ningún daño. Abriendo lentamente los párpados, observa a Kuno inclinado sobre el brazo con el que sostenía el arma, del que comienza a brotar sangre profusamente, su elegante pistola cae no muy lejos, rebotando contra la acera; él gruñe de dolor con los dientes apretados soltando maldiciones. Ranma sujeta una pistola con las dos manos a varios metros entre los cuerpos de los hombres de Kuno, todos inconscientes y heridos de gravedad. Jadea mientras baja los brazos soltando el arma acercándose con gesto satisfecho; la sangre parece relucir en sus manos contrastando con sus ojos opacos. Ella no se atreve a moverse, mirando a ambos hombres mientras baja ligeramente sus manos, antes alzadas.

—No temas Kuno, no disparé a un punto mortal —dice el chico de la trenza con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro, poniendo sus manos en las caderas—. Aunque debo admitir que no soy admirador de las armas de fuego, creo que hice un buen trabajo. ¡Un excelente trabajo! Hasta diría que soy mejor que tú y tus incompetentes hombres, ja ja.

Akane puede verlo antes que Ranma, porque el idiota se encuentra muy ocupado regodeándose.

Los ojos de Kuno se agrandan de furia y con un grito silencioso de coraje camuflado en un gruñido, se mueve con celeridad y precisión pasmosa, lanzando un par de cuchillas desde los pliegues de su saco con su mano sana, apuntando al desprevenido Ranma, que no tiene tiempo de parpadear antes de que las cuchillas estén sobre él.

—¡Estúpido, muéve…!

Akane se lanza hacia adelante, empujándolo sobre el pavimento antes de que las cuchillas le alcancen a él, pero…

Al parpadear, lo que al principio le parecen hilos negros caen a su alrededor, como si de lluvia se tratase. Mirando a su alrededor confundida y la repentina brisa sobre su cuello, ella entiende. Una de las cuchillas ha roto el lazo con el que lo ataba, la otra lo ha separado de su cabeza, cortándolo. Ranma, debajo de ella, parpadea, asombrado. Akane no puede articular palabra.

Largos mechones de su cabello caen frente a ella, sobre el rostro del chico de la trenza entre sus ojos azules, iluminados por la repentina realización de que pudo haber muerto, y que aquella chica lo ha salvado.

Ella ni siquiera puede percibir más lo que pasa a su alrededor, mientras el mundo se detiene y con manos temblorosas se aparta de Ranma para tocar las puntas de su cabello, cercanas a su oreja en un disparejo e irregular revoltijo.

La exclamación sorprendida de Kuno espabila a Ranma, que se pone sobre sus pies sacudiendo los cabellos de su ensangrentado traje; la visión de los ojos de la mujer, vacíos y sin conciencia estremeciéndolo. Se pone en guardia al ver a su adversario con uno de sus brazos pegado al cuerpo sangrando, un hilo de líquido rojo brillante entre sus dedos goteando en el pavimento. Akane se queda sentada sobre sus tobillos, parpadeando aún de la impresión, sin dar cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, mirando el suelo tapizado de cabellos finos y negros.

—¡Saotome, tú cargarás con la culpa del precioso cabello de mi diosa, que ha sido removido! —vocifera fuera de sí, sacando más cuchillas de su saco con su brazo bueno, lanzándolas hacia Ranma, que las esquiva con facilidad ahora que las ve venir y también se acerca gritando.

—¡Es tu culpa, imbécil!

En el camino Ranma toma una botella y aprovechando el movimiento que hace Kuno al tomar cuchillas de su saco, la rompe sobre su cabeza. Aturdido, este se tambalea, Ranma se inclina y barre el suelo con uno de sus pies, jalando hacia él la pistola que Kuno ha soltado al dispararle y derribandolo al mismo tiempo. De un golpe que resuena en su cráneo, con la culata del arma Ranma golpea a Kuno, dejándolo inconsciente.

Él se endereza, jadeando; su aliento subiendo en volutas hacia el cielo. El brazo de el subordinado de su maestro comienza a crear un desagradable charco de sangre a su alrededor. Se aparta asquedo, pero aliviado de que por fin esté inconciente, después observa de reojo a Akane que sigue mirando su cabello esparcido por el suelo, con los ojos vacíos y un puñado en las manos pálidas. Parpadea con rapidez al apretar los labios, no consigue moverse, como si sus huesos se hubiesen congelado.

Escucha los pasos dispares de Ranma acercándose, no lo mira. Aún no puede procesar el hecho de que su larga cabellera ha desaparecido, el frío y húmedo ambiente la invade, las heridas de su rostro, piernas y brazos escuecen y su cabeza da vueltas, se siente cansada, demasiado cansada. Comienza a temblar entera de conmoción, dándose cuenta de que un segundo más tarde y ella hubiese perdido más que sólo el cabello.

Una tela cae su cabeza, mira hacia arriba a Ranma que ahora ya no la observa, sino que está cruzado de brazos y evita sus ojos. Ahora solo porta una prenda de tirantes manchada de sangre. Akane se quita la camisa negra rasgada de Ranma de la cabeza y la mira confundida, apretándola contra su pecho en un acto reflejo.

—Se te ve todo idiota, tápate con eso —bufa él. Después inclina la cabeza y hace un ruido extraño, como si lo estuvieran ahorcando. Suaviza su tono cuando vuelve a hablar—. O-oye, siento lo de tu cabello y lo de tu ropa pero… gracias po-por salvar... salvarme. Y, uh… de-deberíamos irnos antes de vengan más.

Su gabardina, que ha dejado de cubrirla, de pronto le parece demasiado reveladora y tiene demasiado frío, así que acepta la camisa con una inclinación. Está húmeda de la sangre de Ranma y los yakuzas, pero la boca le sabe a arena y no le importa demasiado en ese momento. Al intentar ponerse en pie, después de ponerse la camisa con movimientos torpes, trastabilla y cae de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas pálidas del esfuerzo que supone moverse.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta él, acercándose. Ella niega, indicándole con un gesto que no se acerque e intenta moverse una vez más, esta vez apoyándose con una mano y tambaleándose hacia arriba; cae estrepitosamente golpeando la acera con el codo antes de que Ranma pueda intentar ayudarla. A su pesar, teme que el shock le haya afectado demasiado, el no ser capaz de moverse o articular palabra; la cabeza le duele demasiado.

Ranma se acerca, y pone un dedo sobre su nuca roja, manchada de carmín; le enseña la evidencia a Akane, que ha entrecerrado los ojos por el esfuerzo y el pánico.

—Sangre… ese idiota de Kuno debió haberte lastimado con sus cuchillas.

Ella asiente, pero sus oídos están tapados, no ha escuchado una palabra. Ranma, dándose cuenta de que ella no puede sostenerse y de que tampoco lo escucha, se inclina y pasa uno de los brazos de Akane sobre sus hombros, ella apenas si percibe el cambio, desorientada con su nuca escociendo ante el aire frío que la golpea.

—Es hora de irnos.

Akane, entrecerrando los ojos, cree que puede ver la lluvia de hilos negros cayendo a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Capítulo cuarto | _Madre_**

* * *

Al llegar a casa, con el amanecer a pocas horas de distancia, su madre está sirviendo el té con gesto preocupado, mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Ranma sabe esto, incluso antes de entrar.

Desde que comenzó a participar en las peleas ilegales, es normal que su madre se quede en casa, en vela durante toda la noche temiendo que no regrese; preparando té cada hora para que a su llegada, pueda atender sus heridas con una taza humeante en las manos. Muchas veces cree no merecer una mujer tan cariñosa, muchas veces su culpabilidad por preocuparla le oprime el corazón, sin dejarlo respirar. Pero es algo que tiene que hacer, algo que _necesita_ hacer. Las peleas ilegales se han convertido en el centro de su vida, lo son desde hace años. Su padre lo ha entrenado para ser invencible, especialmente brutal, desde pequeño; no conoce otra cosa, es una necesidad que no tiene capacidad de controlar. Su padre, Genma Saotome, es conocido en el clan yakuza Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū por ser uno de los pocos alumnos del _oyabun_ , es decir el jefe, padre de su clan; el maestro Happosai.

Ranma ha entrenado toda su vida para algún día llegar a formar parte de el clan, quizá llegar a heredar el puesto de _oyabun_ , sin embargo, su arduo entrenamiento tiene consecuencias; se supone que no sabe medirse o regular de alguna forma sus emociones al luchar, por lo que se le ha etiquetado de peligroso, pues un _oyabun_ no debe tener conflictos internos para poder guiar a su clan, a la familia de la que es padre. Ranma piensa que son tonterías; él es el más fuerte de todos, ha derrotado a cada oponente que ha combatido, no necesita «control». Por algún estúpido motivo, el anciano maestro no cree lo mismo, ha estado al borde de la expulsión del clan en más de una ocasión.

Toma una inhalación profunda y se acomoda a la chica que se apoya sobre él, semiinconsciente; su cabello, ahora corto, le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Mira fijamente la casa oriental de dos pisos, las luces de la cocina están encendidas. Es la casa de su madre; aún y cuando él tiene su propio departamento cerca del centro, prefiere ir con ella primero siempre después de una pelea. La chica a su lado murmura inquieta, ni siquiera puede decirse que tiene un atisbo de conciencia, hay rastro de sangre en su nuca que mojan su antebrazo. Tomando valor, toca el timbre.

—¡Ranma! —exclama abriendo la puerta casi al instante Nodoka Saotome, su kimono arrugado entre sus manos. Intenta sonreír correspondiendo el gesto de alivio de su madre—. Te has olvidado de nuevo las llaves, tardaste mucho, yo estaba…

Su mirada se posa en la chica que porta su camisa china, después en sus heridas; sus manos manchadas de sangre, los cortes en su cara, el rasguño que tiene en los brazos cubierto por una venda mal puesta, su pie izquierdo alzado en el aire. Sus ojos se endurecen, sus labios se vuelven blancos y alza la vista, interrogante. A Ranma, su preocupación decepcionada, le duele más que cualquiera de las heridas.

—He vuelto —susurra, intentando no bajar la vista, con la sombra de una sonrisa torcida que no llega a sus ojos.

—Bienvenido a casa —responde en tono neutro, y no hace más preguntas.

Llevan a la chica a la habitación de Ranma y su madre atiende sus heridas, él se encarga de las propias, quedándose en la sala estilo oriental de colores suaves y hogareños. Lava su sangre en la cocina lo mejor que puede, venda bien sus brazos y su pie, pero la herida en su mano, junto con los kanjis temblorosos que ha escrito la chica, los deja. Su madre necesita una explicación. Al menos una, pues ese mismo día tiene que partir. Al ayudar a aquella mujer, una fugitiva, no sólo está traicionando al maestro, o a Kuno, está traicionando a todo el clan; ahora es peor que escoria para ellos, el único castigo posible es la muerte. Deben huir antes de que los encuentren, debe poner a salvo a su madre también.

Cuando Nodoka entra a la sala, Ranma está jugando con una taza, nervioso, no está muy seguro de qué decir. Su palma arde, las palabras de la chica atándolo a ella resuenan en su cabeza. _«Ranma Saotome, llévame a casa»._

—Es bonita —dice su madre sirviendo el té, con el rostro calmado. Ranma se retuerce en su asiento, cerca del _kotatsu_ para entrar en calor. Hace un gesto disconforme ante su comentario.

—Supongo —murmura, tomando la taza que le ofrece y pensando en sus ojos vacíos al ver su cabello removido. Sus manos se entibian antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo, él no encuentra las palabras para decirle que se tiene que marchar ese mismo día, que tiene que cumplir una promesa. Y que ahora ambos están en peligro.

—Había un corte en su palma derecha —apunta ella sorprendiéndolo. Instintivamente, aprieta la taza contra su herida, que ha dejado de sangrar. Agacha la cabeza. Aun así, puede ver a Nodoka entre sus pestañas mirando a la ventana, para después suspirar; ella ya presiente lo que está ocurriendo—. ¿Has hecho una promesa de sangre?

La pregunta hace que se enerve, se limita a asentir una vez lentamente y le enseña su mano derecha a su madre. No puede mentirle, ella sabe que lo hizo. Examina su herida y los kanjis con gesto triste, como si acabara de recibir la confirmación de una sentencia de muerte.

Las promesas de sangre son irrompibles para cualquier persona que se diga yakuza, pertenezca al clan que pertenezca; sea un novicio o el _oyabun_ mismo, ese tipo de promesas se dice que incluso van más allá de la muerte. El trato es irrompible, la única causa plausible para no cumplir es, de hecho, la muerte; e incluso si así ocurre, la descendencia o la familia deben cumplir, al compartir sangre, pudiendo promesas pasar de generación en generación, durar siglos enteros.

Los yakuza tienen un gran sentido del honor, cualquier promesa, por pequeña que sea, debe ser cumplida; de no ser así, castigada severamente. Si Ranma, siendo un traidor a su clan, su familia, es escoria y merece la muerte; faltar a una promesa de sangre lo convertiría en lo más vil y sucio en la tierra, peor que una plaga, la más asquerosa de las alimañas. Faltar a una promesa de sangre le aseguraría una muerte dolorosa y lenta bajo las más severas técnicas de tortura: mutilación de dedos, uno a uno, que sus dientes fuesen arrancados, su cuero cabelludo removido, y otras más bastante macabras, a manos de cualquier yakuza enterado de su falta. Su familia sería perseguida, jamás se les daría auspicio en ningún territorio perteneciente a la mafia japonesa, vivirían como ratas; lo mismo sucedería con su descendencia. Las promesas de sangre son juramentos sagrados, pasan sobre pactos y alianzas, sobre la familia o los amigos. Hasta no ser cumplida, ambas partes del trato están unidas por su sangre, no pueden escapar.

Anteriormente eran más comunes; se consideraban algo muy íntimo, usualmente se hacían durante los matrimonios. Después de ser consideradas demasiado peligrosas, de demasiada importancia, estas se realizan en menor medida, sólo utilizadas en casos extremos. Inverosímilmente, Ranma acaba de ser atado a una. Con una fugitiva, ni más ni menos.

—Es una fugitiva, madre; parte de la corte del maestro —explica en voz baja, como si fuese un secreto—. Y debo llevarla a casa.

Nodoka asiente despacio, aflojando el agarre de sus manos después de un apretón cariñoso. Sus ojos son turbios, comprendiendo todo lo que implican sus palabras, pero aún así intenta sonreír. A Ranma le duele el pecho. Odia meter a su madre en problemas, odia a esa mujer que ahora duerme en su habitación, causante de todo ese problema. Aprieta los puños, poco después unas manos cálidas los cubren una vez más, su progenitora lo mira con las facciones suavizadas, sus ojos son claros y determinados como si hubiese concluido el asunto.

—¿Saldrás hoy? —pregunta, pero parece una afirmación que a él le revuelve las entrañas.

—Si. Es peligroso permanecer más tiempo aquí en Kōbe. Hay muchos miembros del clan aquí.

El silencio oprime su garganta. Su madre termina su taza de té; Ranma no ha tomado ni un sorbo.

—Tienes que cumplir rápido tu promesa y volver conmigo —menciona ella en un susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, que a Ranma le sabe a tristeza y despedida. Cuadra la mandíbula y asiente, solemne.

—Tú también debes salir de aquí —dice con firmeza, después de unos segundos mirando sus manos unidas—. Los hombres de Kuno saben que la ayudo, en cuanto sepan que vine aquí te buscarán. Yo… terminaré esto rápido.

Es el turno de su madre de asentir en silencio. Su promesa, para él, vale incluso más que una promesa de sangre.

Poco después ambos preparan equipajes, la quietud inunda la casa. Nodoka convence a Ranma de tomar una siesta antes de partir, pues asegura que será un gran viaje, pero él ni siquiera sabe a dónde se dirigirán, prefiere omitir ese detalle. Al entrar a su habitación, la disgustante imagen de aquella mujer durmiendo en su cama le recibe; se siente tentado a lanzarla hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Se acerca, movido por la curiosidad y la pequeña posibilidad de realizar su malvada fantasía. Su disparejo cabello corto está esparcido por la almohada, tiene un gesto tan cansado como él mismo se siente; Ranma se da cuenta de que no sabe su nombre. Repasa a cuidado sus rasgos por primera vez, sin el enojo o la tristeza diluyendo su expresión. Su cabello, dispar y enredado; pestañas largas, labios carnosos y rosados, cejas finas, pómulos perfectos, mejillas naturalmente arreboladas, nariz pequeña; algo que se esperaba, pues ella era parte de la corte de aquel viejo libidinoso.

«Es bonita» escucha la voz de Nodoka, de inmediato sacude la cabeza y llena su pecho de aire, enfadado con sus pensamientos. No es bonita, ella es un problema. Uno grande y molesto, causante del sufrimiento de su madre, también de que ahora le consideren traidor, de que nunca podrá ser parte del clan, de su familia, nunca más.

—Eres la mujer más fea que he visto en mi vida —afirma, con el propósito de sentirse mejor, para su sorpresa la chica frunce el ceño entre sueños disgustada y se remueve.

Satisfecho con su pequeña victoria, saca un futón del armario, lo coloca sobre el suelo y se dispone a dormir antes de que amanezca.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Esas fueron _muchas_ palabras, si llegaron hasta acá, merecen un chocolate y un viaje gratis a las fosas de Jusenkyo. Trataré de ser breve.

Dey, gracias. Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias. Viste este proyecto desde que eran un par de líneas, lo viste nacer y, espero, lo veas crecer. _Gracias_. Sin tu ayuda, no sería la mitad de lo que es. De verdad, de verdad, muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi beta, es un éxito gracias a tu ayuda :3. Chicos, si algien lee esto, link a su perfil en mi perfil. Es de verdad una gran autora :3

Arashi, linda, este es para ti, el mero día límite xdxdxd. Y apenas comienza, espero que me dejes hacer más de dos capítulos, porque no me daré abasto ni con cinco xd. No te conozco mucho, y probablemente no sea lo que esperabas (lo siento, se cambió solo), pero espero que lo hayas desfrtado.

Ahora, público querido, este es mi primer AU, también mi primera historia con un desarrollo largo y estoy muy emocionada :D. Planeo que sean varios capítulos más, así que espérenlos muy próximamente. No será una larga espera, ardo en deseos de escribir. En serio. Me quemo.

Link a Ranmaniáticos en mi perfil, as always. Pásense si quieren sensuales regalos como este. Es 100% verdad. No fake. Yo los escribo, me gusta regalar xd.

Deseando mucho que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
